Eureka Seven: A Perfect Christmas
by Nightcore Prime
Summary: My Secret Santa to HistoryMan101, hope you like it. :D


It had been a long day at the Thurston Garage for a young Renton Thurston, with the constant barrage of new orders for repairs and maintenance, so the day had felt like a week for him. As he walked out of the garage out into the cold, but beautifully snowy outdoors, he suddenly felt relieved, for he remembered that it was Christmas Eve, and the next day would be a great one.

He walked up to the front door of his home, shared with the family he had made throughout his adventures aboard the Gekko. As he grabbed the door handle, he already felt the warmth awaiting him inside. He turned the knob and opened the door, to find his family spread out throughout the house. Eureka, was running between taking care of the three kids and preparing things for the following day. The kids were running around, and trying to guess what the presents scattered around the base of the tree were. As Renton took one step into the house, he heard Linck yell out.

"Papa's home!" As everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to the door.

The three kids all ran up and gave him a large group hug, as Eureka walked over and waited her turn to give him a hug,

"So, how were things at the shop today?" Eureka asked as she walked back allowing Renton to get out of his winter gear.

"It was really busy, but I guess it is almost Christmas, so everyone is doing last minute things to prepare," Renton said as he hung up his coat.

"Well that's all done now, come on," Eureka said as she took his hand and led him to the sofa nearby the tree.

The tree was tall and gloriously lit, there were several handmade ornaments on the tree as well, mostly made by Maeter and Linck. They were all amazing and on the top left of the tree, there was an ornament of the Gekko State, a reminder for them all that without what transpired throughout that time, none of this would have been possible. Renton simply stared at the tree for a while, zoning out.

"Renton?" Eureka said in a concerned voice.

Renton turned to look at her quickly coming back down to Earth.

"Yes, sorry about that," Renton responded quickly.

"Are you okay, you zoned out," Eureka asked.

"No, I'm fine, I was just remembering and reminiscing all that we went through to get where we are today," Renton said looking back at the tree and then to the kids.

"Those we're the best years of my life, and I would never trade them away, they gave me someone I love more than life, a beautiful family and a purpose in life, it helped me remember what's important to me," Renton said as he had a short speech.

Eureka simply blushed and leaned in and placed her head on his shoulders.

"And that's what this time of year is for, remembering everything and everyone we love and showing our appreciation for them," Eureka said softly.

Renton put his arm around her and they simply cuddled for a short while, until Renton looked at the time.

"Whoa, look at the time, we gotta get these guys to bed," Renton said as he slowly moved.

Eureka got up as well and took Linck and Maeter upstairs to get ready for bed. Renton turned around and saw Maurice sitting beside him.

"Everything okay Maurice?" Renton asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just wanted to sit down and think," Maurice said.

"About what?" Renton asked.

"About how things could have gone differently, with you or Mama, and everyone else, it really makes me think 'what if' to a lot of things," Maurice said, looking towards Renton.

"Maurice, I don't think that you need to worry about what could have happened, what matter is what did happen, and that we are all here now, and all we need to think about is tomorrow and what happens in the future," Renton said to Maurice while looking him in the eye.

Maurice nodded as his face visually calmed down.

"Now come on, let's get ready for bed, tomorrow's going to come fast," Renton said as he started walking away to the stairs.

He was suddenly stopped by someone hugging him from behind. He looked down and saw it was Maurice, so Renton turned around, kneeled down and gave him a hug, a pat on the head and took him upstairs.

Renton walked into his room and saw Eureka lying in bed reading a book, with a compac drive sitting on her bed side table. He quickly went into the bathroom and got ready for bed.

"Everything alright?" Eureka asked putting down her book.

"Yeah, Maurice is growing up quickly, so is having more complex opinions and thoughts, but he is fine," Renton said getting into bed.

"I'm glad," Eureka said as she looked into Renton's eyes.

"Me too. Now, we should probably get to bed, I have the feeling the kids are going to wake us up at 5 to open presents tomorrow, so we need to sleep," Renton said jokingly.

'You're right, I'll see you in the morning," Eureka said.

"You too, I love you," Renton said wholeheartedly.

"I love you too," Eureka said, as they both fell asleep.

The next morning came rather quickly, as Renton's prediction was correct. The kids came rushing into the room and began jumping on their bed until they woke up. When Renton looked at the clock, it wasn't even ten past five yet.

Soon enough the whole family was awake and were on their way downstairs to open the large amount of presents that awaited them. Renton and Eureka sat down on the sofa in front of the tree. The kids were tearing through the wrapping paper as if the presents could only be opened for a short period of time, otherwise they would be inaccessible for the rest of the year. Maurice got a new camera, it was a Canon T2i, and an extra Zoom Lens, Maeter got a rather large teddy bear and lots of new markers, and Linck got some action figures of new LFO's and famous ships, including one of the Gekko State.

Not long after the kids had opened everything under the roof of their home, they were playing with their new presents, especially Maurice as he was taking pictures of anything that moved or didn't.

"Well, I guess they like their presents," Renton said as he sat down next to Eureka with two mugs of hot chocolate. Eureka giggled at the comment briefly and took her hot chocolate and took a sip.

"Yeah, they do, I think we did well for our first Christmas as a family," Eureka said smiling.

"And we will do just as well next year," Renton said having a sip.

Eureka slowly leaned into Renton's shoulder and they cuddled until one of the kids needed help with one of their presents.

The day was short but it felt long, which was a good thing for the Thurston's, they had been working their whole life and deserved a perfect Christmas.

 **Merry Christmas historyman101 :D**.


End file.
